A New World
by renagadeforlife
Summary: This is story is completely original with all new characters and taking place in America for the first time. Alice comes over with her family from Japan to live in San Francisco, but Alice will be attending university in the nearby town St. Fierro.
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

"We will be landing in San Francisco in about 15 minutes. Be sure to fasten your seatbelts."

The sound of the flight attendant woke up Alice. She pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and began to gaze around the airplane. Her father was still fast asleep, and her mother was entranced by her book.

"Has it really been ten hours", Alice thought to herself.

Her family had lived in Tokyo for the last 10 years since her father was stationed there, but now that his time of service was up, he decided to move the family to San Francisco. Alice had been born there 21 years ago, but the homecoming would be cut short since she was going to be leaving in a few days. She had to head out to St. Fierro for school. She decided it be better for her to have some independence as opposed to staying and attending school in San Francisco. St. Fierro was only a few hours' drive from San Francisco so if she needed to go home it would be no real problem. It was a decent sized town with plenty of stuff to do so it wouldn't be as boring as when she stayed in Inaba for a few months.

"_Oh, you are awake. That's good, we are almost there_," her mother announced.

Alice turned to her mom, "_I know, the attendant's announcement is what woke me up_." She paused and looked at her dad, "_Should we wake him up_?"

"_No, let your father rest. He never took his seatbelt off so we can wake him up when we land_."

"_It's hard to believe dad fell asleep so fast. I couldn't sleep till after a few hours_."

"_You know your father…once he lays his head down, he's fast asleep_."

"Lucky", she thought to herself.

The plane landed. They got their luggage and walked towards the parking lot. Alice's aunt was going to pick them up and take them home. They were going to stay with her until they could get their own place.

"Maybe that's why I decided to go to St. Fierro instead of San Francisco", she thought to herself.

It wasn't that she hated her aunt, but the idea of living with family from her dad's side of the family made her uncomfortable. While her aunt was accepting, the rest of the family, due to his father fighting in WWII, had much prejudice towards Japanese people. In fact, when they got married, his sister was the only person from the family who attended his wedding.

"Well we're home", her aunt announced. "Make yourselves at home…pardon the mess; I didn't get a chance to clean up."

"It's fine. We're grateful for your hospitality", her father replied.

"Well look at you, looks like your time in Japan has taught you good manners."

"Being slapped on the hands every time you are discourteous will teach you to behave in a guest's home."

They all laughed. Her mother was always smacking him around every time he'd act like pig and she didn't hesitate to tell him so. After that, they sat down in the family room and watched some TV.

"So Alice", her aunt inquired, "I heard you are going to St. Fierro University."

"Yes"

"It's a nice school, but I am curious. Why not just go to school here in San Francisco? It'd save you money on room and board."

"I guess…I got used to being away from my family when I went to school."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I went to Gekkoukan High School while my dad was stationed at Camp Zama so I lived in the dorms."

"So you are used to being away from your parents..."

"In a sense, I mean I still miss them when I'm gone but my education is important to me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound judgmental."

"It's fine…I hear it's uncommon for kids in the U.S. to be apart when they are still in high school."

"Indeed it is…I can't imagine my kids being that far away. Speaking of which…where are those two? They should have been home by now. Excuse me"

She walked down the hallway. Alice saw this as a good time to sneak off and take a shower. She grabbed her shower caddy and darted for the bathroom. She enjoyed finally being able to shower after sitting on a plane 10 hours. The feeling of hot water hitting her felt almost tranquil as she could feel the muck of the day washing off. Just as she was about to finish her shower, her began to feel like her head was spinning. She sat down in bath tub waiting for the headache to stop. After a few minutes, it stopped and she got out of the shower.

"Must be exhaustion…from the long trip."

There was a knock at the door. It was followed be her mother's voice, "Alice, are you ok?"

"Yes mother, just not feeling well. I think I'm just going to lie down and get some sleep."

"Do want to eat before you lay down?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll eat when I get up."

"Ok"

Alice heard the sound of her mother walking away. She put some clothes on and went straight to her room. As she lied down, she felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier. Her eyes felt as heavy as cement and she passed out in seconds. When she awoke, she was not in her bed but in a strange room. She looked up and saw bizarre-looking man, with an enormous nose, staring directly at her.

* * *

The man began to speak, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My Name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. The place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Do not worry…I assure you that you are fast asleep in your bed."

"W…what do you want from me?"

"My master has asked me to inform you that you face a perilous journey. In due time, I shall call you back here so I may aid you in the trials to come. Goodbye now."

Alice's vision began to sink to black. Igor and the room were disappearing before her very eyes until she, and the chair she was sitting on, were all that was left. The chair fell backwards and Alice plunged into the dark abyss.

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she sat up like her hair was on fire. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room again.

"It was all a dream", she sighed. "This is what I get for going to sleep before I could eat."

She looked over thinking it had only been a few hours but it was actually already the next day. Even though she knew she didn't have anything to do, she shot out of bed, got dressed, and went out into the family room.

"Morning sleepyhead", her father announced. "You feeling any better?"

"Huh…oh yeah. I feel fine."

"Had me worried…your mom came in last night saying you weren't feeling well."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine. Your dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Thanks…where's mom?"

"Your mother? I haven't a clue. She took off this morning and all she said was that she was going downtown."

"Oh…ok."

"Don't worry kiddo…she'll be back in time to see you off to school."

Alice smiled. Her dad always knew how to cheer her up when something was worrying her. She walked over to the fridge and saw a plate with a pork chop, some vegetables, and some potatoes. She heated it up and ate it.

"Really wish I could have eaten this fresh", she thought to herself. "This stuff reheated tasted like a fried boot."

She finished up and joined her dad, who was watching TV. A few hours went by and her mother still hadn't returned. She was starting to worry and then the phone rang. A huge sigh of relief washed over her as she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello honey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was more worried about you. Dad said you left this morning."

"Oh, I went to downtown to try and find a job. I didn't want to be a burden to your aunt while we stayed here."

"Oh…ok. Are you on your way home now?"

"Oh that's right; you are heading to St. Fierro today. I'll be home in about an hour depending on this bus. _You know what they say about American public transportation. On time if you want to be an hour late_."

Alice laughed and replied, "That's for certain… I'll see you when you get home. _ I love you._"

"_I love you too_."

She hung up the phone. Her dad smiled knowing that his wife was alright. They watched TV while they waited for her to get home. Once she got home, they helped Alice pack her stuff into her aunt's car. She let them borrow it to help her move down there. After they packed the car, they had one last meal together as family and then they jumped into the car for the four hour drive to St. Fierro. Time passed quickly as it seemed like it took no time to reach the "Welcome to St. Fierro" sign.

"Well sweetheart", her father announced, "welcome to your new home."

Alice looked out the window and saw the place she'd call home. She rolled down the window and was hit with the crisp air. It was much more pleasant than the smoggy air that San Francisco had. It reminded her a lot about of her time she spent at Port Island. It had that big city feel all while being a small town where you could get from one side to the other in less than thirty minutes.

"So this is where I'll be living?

"Nice ain't it…and its close enough to San Francisco so if you ever need us…"

"I think I'll manage", she replied with a smile.

"Of course you will… you're a Robinson."

"Ahem", her mother interrupted.

"Hehe… I mean you're a Tanaka-Robinson. Sorry honey."

"That's better", she exclaimed.

The three of them laughed as they pulled up the drop off point to the dorms. Her dad helped her move her stuff into her room. Once all the luggage was out of the car and in the room, they stood by the car. Alice hugged her parents' goodbye and she walked to the door. She waited till the car drove over the hill into town before she walked into the dorms. She reached her room and saw that her roommate hadn't come yet so she lied down on her bed and looked up to the ceiling.

She smiled and said, "Bring it on St. Fierro."

* * *

Author's note: Italicized words are spoken in Japanese. (probably should have put that at the start hehe)

I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you did, be sure to follow the story so you can keep up-to-date on the future releases. I hope to put out a new chapter for you guys every few weeks. Stay tuned :)


	2. Awaken To Sin

Awaken To Sin

A week had gone by and Alice was quickly adjusting to the academic pace of American university. She felt pretty confident that she'd do well in her classes. Her social life hadn't made any progress though. She rarely saw her roommate Kelly. Alice was always asleep before she came back, but surprisingly she was gone by the time she woke up. It didn't help that Alice was naturally shy so she wasn't just going to just walk up and introduce herself to anybody. She realized the most social contact she had made was repeating notes to classmates sitting next to her or asking if she had a pencil. She pondered all of this while she lied on her bed. Just then, she heard her stomach growling like a bear. So she jumped up, slipped on her shoes, and began to head out to the dining commons. As soon as she stepped out of her room, someone ran into and knocked her down to the ground. She looked up and saw a girl with tan skin and black hair with red tips.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry."

"It's ok", Alice grunted as she worked her way back up to her feet.

"Thank goodness…I'm just so hungry that my mind just blanked out for a bit."

"Right"

"You wanna come with me? I'm heading over to the DC and I don't like going by myself…I feel like a fatty."

Alice looked at her and she thought she was skinny.

"Oh by the way, the name is Michelle. I live in the room just down the hall."

Alice was perplexed. Michelle was so energetic.

"Sorry, I probably look like a weirdo huh? I knock you down and then I ask to come eat with me."

"…It's no problem."

"So…wanna come with me?"

"…Sure. I was heading over there myself."

"Awesome, let's go…shit I forgot to ask you for your name."

"I'm Alice."

"Alright then Alice, let's go."

The two walked over to the Dining Commons. They grabbed some plates and began picking out some food. Alice grabbed some salad and a slice of pizza. Michelle, on the other hand, had grabbed at least three platefuls of food. Alice watched in amazement as this tiny girl shoveled down this food like it was nothing.

"You sure that's all you're going to eat? You're a tiny thing. You should put some meat on your bones."

Alice looked down at her plate and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it looks like nothing in comparison to what you've got."

"You callin me fat?!"

"What?! No…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Michelle laughed, "I'm just messin with you. I know it's a little strange. I may look tiny but my appetite is second to none."

Alice sighed a breath of relief. She wasn't looking forward to getting her ass kicked by the first person she'd hung out with since coming to school.

"My classes are all over campus, so I get a lot of exercise. Plus I go to the gym every other day…gotta look good."

They laughed. Just as they were about to finish, a loud voice came from across the commons.

"Hey Michelle, what are you up to girl?"

Michelle turned her head, "Oh, it's just Shawn. Be careful, that guy is a total flirt." She turned her attention to Shawn, "Not much, just eating with my new friend."

"Oh really?" The guy turned and looked at Alice, "Did you catch the monster appetite of this girl?"

"Shut up! Not my fault you only like girls who eat one French fry then say they're full."

"You know that ain't true", he replied. "So, what's your name?"

"Umm...Alice."

"Alice…Alice…oh wait! I think you're in the same discussion session for U.S. History."

Alice froze up.

"Yeah, you're the girl that sits in the front of the class."

"Maybe…"

Michelle interrupted, "Shawn! Can't you see you are bothering her? Jeez, all up in her business."

"My bad…"

"It's fine", Alice replied.

"Anyways, I am on my way to this party and I wanted to see if you wanted to go. Maybe Alice can come with you."

"I don't know…you wanna go Alice?"

Alice rarely went to parties. Even when she did, she always ended up being a wall flower until she would escape. At the same time, this was her chance to start over.

"Yeah, I'll go…if you are going."

"Ok…we'll see you there Shawn."

"Alright, here's a flier so you find your way over there."

Alice grabbed it and Shawn walked off.

"Sorry about that…Shawn can be a little up front sometimes. I've known that kid since freshman year of high school. He's pretty much the same person excepts now he's even more…sociable."

"Right…", Alice handed her the flier, "do you know where this place is?"

"Oh, it's actually not too far from the dorms. I gotta go shower up first…I stink."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, we can meet up in front of the dorms in like twenty minutes. Will that be enough time for you?"

"Yeah, I don't have to wash my hair today so it's shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, let's go then."

The two walked back to the dorms and showered off. Alice came out of the shower and saw this tall white girl standing in the room. She was wearing a lot of black and her hair was blonde with pink and blue streaks in it. She wasn't use to her being back this early so she was standing there naked. Her face glowed red as she darted back into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry", Alice screamed.

"Figures, the first time we meet, you're butt naked."

Alice was so embarrassed. She didn't want to leave the bathroom but then Kelly knocked on the door.

"If you are done in there, I'd like to use the bathroom."

"…of course. Go ahead."

She stepped out, towel included, and went to go get dressed as soon as possible. She put on some shorts and a tank-top. She wanted to get out of there before Kelly came back out. Needless to say, things were a bit awkward. She darted out of the room and waited for Michelle to show up. She didn't have to wait long as Michelle came out wearing a pink halter top with black shorts.

"Ooo girl look at you", Michelle exclaimed. "You look like you tryin to catch yourself a stud."

Alice's face went red.

"Anyways….let's get going."

They walked for a few minutes until they reached their destination. It was one of the school's fraternity houses. The music was blaring from outside and it only got louder as they stepped into the house. They saw Shawn off in the distance. He walked over to them.

"Hey, you ladies made it and I must say you two are lookin good."

"Hehe…don't even think about little man."

"Why you gotta be so cold Michelle?"

"I'm not…only with you", she said with a laugh.

"Whatever…so Alice, you wanna go dance?"

"I…I'm just going to hang out for a bit."

"Ahh come on, it'll be fun."

Alice looked over to Michelle.

"Go on…have some fun."

"Ok. Let's…dance?"

Shawn laughed, "You are too cute. Let's go."

Shawn grabbed onto her hand and pulled her in the direction of the dance floor. He started dancing next to her as she calmly just bounced from side to side. As time passed, she began to feel more and more comfortable. Her hips began swaying and eventually she was moving her whole body to the beat. Shawn got behind her and tried to grind up, but Alice told him not to.

"Nothing too close, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm just trying to dance with you."

"That's fine…as long as you don't get to close", she said with a smile.

"Ok…ok"

The party was in full gear with people getting drunk and dancing all around them. Alice was swinging her long black hair, and swaying her hips. She looked over and saw Michelle dancing. Alice bailed on Shawn and began dancing with Michelle.

"Damn Shawn, looks like she'd rather dance with me."

"Ain't that a bitch."

They all laughed. It was almost midnight and the part showed no signs of stopping…until the clock struck midnight. The room fell silent. Alice looked around and it looked like everyone had frozen in place… except for Shawn and Michelle.

"What's going on", Shawn exclaimed as he tapped on people to see if they were still there.

"This is freaky", Michelle announced. She then turned her head and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The three of them turned and saw something that looked like a demon.

Shawn turned to it, "Dude…what's your deal? Can't just show up to a party looking like that!"

The figure stared blankly at him with its sinister black eyes and hysterical smile. It then conjured a fire ball into its hand and launched towards Shawn.

"Look out", screamed Alice as she dragged him down to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Shawn stood up and grabbed a knife off of the counter.

"What are you doing", Michelle screamed.

"This motherfucker wants to crash my party and then it tries to kill me…fuck that!"

He charged at it and lunged the knife towards the demon. It jumped back but not before landing a stiff kick to Shawn's gut. It also slashed his face with its razor sharp claws.

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine. You two stay behind me. I won't let that thing hurt you."

Just then Alice got a crippling headache. She fell to the floor and she started hearing a voice inside her head. It sounded like that creepy old guy from that dream she had back at her aunt's place.

"The time to utilized the power within you is now. Realize your true potential."

The voice disappeared and then as if her body was acting on its own, she stood up. She stared the demon in its pitch black eyes. She then saw a card floating in front of her. Like she knew what to do, she smiled at muttered one simple word.

"Per…so…na."

She reached out and smashed the card in her hand. A moment later her body began to transform. She became something that looked like a warrior-monk. She had a small shield in one hand and a sharp cross in the other. She had summoned her persona Disciple.


End file.
